


Pillow talk

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you thinking about?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conversa de travesseiro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222471) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> [Imagine your OTP under the covers, giggling and kissing in between their short conversations.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/49705783615/imagine-your-otp-under-the-covers-giggling-and)
> 
> Promptember day 11.
> 
> First attempt at a Sam/Jack. This was started some time ago, but I finished now so I think it still counts. Yes, I realize I'm a bit late, but I got lost on Wednesday because of the entire day event that was attending a concert, and once you lose one day, it's easy to lose others. I'll try to go back to promptember now.

She was beautiful. This was something he knew for years, but there was something special in seeing her smile lit by what little light crossed the white sheets. The sun was already starting to rise, but they still hadn’t slept. It wasn’t even because of the sex, although that was also a factor, but mainly because the two of them hesitated in closing their eyes and finding out when they woke up that this was no more than a dream.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked, sleepy.

“In how lucky I am to be here with you.” He kissed her softly. “In how much I want for you to still be here when I wake up.”

“I promise I won’t go anywhere if you do the same.” She kissed him back, still smiling.

They stood in silence for a few more minutes. Rationally, they knew they needed to sleep, but everything they managed to do was face each other.

Sam started to laugh.

“Sam?” Jack asked, pretending to be worried, with the corner of his lips already starting to form a smile.

“I was just thinking about how good it feels to accept what I feel about you.”

“I already had accepted a long time ago, I was just waiting for the day we would get on the same page.”

They stayed like this for hours, before finally giving up and falling asleep. And when they woke up, they were both smiling.


End file.
